


Never Left Behind

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Series: Kid Icarus: World of Light [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dracula's Castle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Many relationships are just background, Protective Older Brothers, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: Pit doesn't care what the others say. He knows he was right about his brother being down his path, and he won't listen to them telling him that he was wrong.
Relationships: Dark Pit & Pit (Kid Icarus), Lucina (Fire Emblem) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario & Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Mario (Nintendo) & Princess Daisy, Marth (Fire Emblem) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool & Princess Daisy, Pit & Viridi (Kid Icarus), Pit (Kid Icarus) & Princess Daisy, Princess Daisy & Luigi
Series: Kid Icarus: World of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Never Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descendant_of_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendant_of_Truth/gifts).



> Here's chapter 2 guys! I had so much fun writing this!
> 
> The trouble they have finding Dark Pit is based off my own experience with the game. He can be difficult to find if you're not paying attention. xD
> 
> Again, dedicated to Descendant_Of_Truth! Her Kid Icarus content still gives me inspiration! I hope you like part 2! <3
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully, the next part will be up soon!

Pit glared at his surroundings as he shivered. He really hated Dracula’s Castle, especially the catacombs; they were as dark, dreary, damp, and cold as a miserable day, and it was certainly contributing to his mood. The only relief was that almost all of those exasperating, evil ghosts had been destroyed. Pit had accidently touched one and had been sent back to the opening of the castle a while ago; he had particularly enjoyed taking that spirit out with the cannon by himself. He remembered the feeling of the universe being against the idea of himself and Dark Pit reuniting.

Pit blinked back tears at the memory. He hadn’t felt his brother since he had been on the small platform, which felt like years ago at this point. They had gone through almost the entirety of Dracula’s Castle, multiple times in Pit’s case, and still no sign of Dark Pit. Pit had barely managed to stop himself from crying multiple times at this point. He just wanted to scream to let it out. The only thing Pit was sure of at this point, besides nearly being at an emotional breakdown, was the feeling that he was desperately missing something key.

‘Glaring at inanimate objects and moping isn’t going to help you find him,’ Viridi chimed in.

“Neither will you randomly butting into my thoughts!” Pit angrily retorted. Silence was the response, and Pit sighed. “I’m sorry, Viridi. This is just starting to feel really hopeless. I _felt_ him down this path. I _know_ he’s down this path. So why can’t I find him?”

Viridi held back a sigh. ‘If I had the answers Pit, you’d be the first to know. Why don’t you go find some of the others? Maybe they’ll have found something that you missed.”

Pit kicked the ground, wishing it was Galeem and Dharkon’s faces so he could make them pay for taking his brother from him. He pushed that thought away as quickly as possible; Lady Palutena would be disappointed if he allowed his more violent thoughts to overwhelm him. “I guess you’re right.”

Viridi huffed smugly. ‘And don’t you forget it, little angel.’

Pit walked towards the end of the catacombs, entering the relatively small area where they had saved Ridley. The possessed Ridley had put up quite a fight and Pit was sure that he would have bruises later. He climbed the ladders, making his way to the top and outside of the second building. He found a group consisting of Lucina, Daisy, Marth, Ridley, and Red.

Red turned towards him. “No luck finding Dark Pit?”

Sighing sadly, Pit shook his head. “Nope, and I feel like I’ve gone through this place a thousand times now.”

Daisy smiled at him. “If it’s any consolation, it hasn’t _actually_ been a thousand times.”

Pit snorted. “Thanks Daisy.” Pit looked around the group. “What’d I miss?”

“We split up and Ken, Ryu, Simon, Robin, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong went ahead,” Lucina filled him in. “We have destroyed all of the evil ghosts, but we believe there may still be some fighters to rescue before we can leave.”

Pit nodded. “Yeah, like Pittoo. He’s still here.” The group was silent, some looking between each other. Pit caught their looks of discomfort and worry. “What?”

It was silent for a few moments, the group members obviously playing a game of “not it”. Finally, Red sighed, having lost. “We think you got it wrong, Pit. Dark Pit probably isn’t here.”

Pit stiffened, trying to hold in his anger. “You think I wasn’t able to feel my own twin?”

“No, we are not saying that,” Marth cut in, “but is it possible that maybe you got led in the opposite direction? As a distraction, perhaps?”

Pit vehemently shook his head. “No, it was him, I’m positive. I know what my brother feels like.”

“Then why haven’t you found him?” Ridley asked. “You say you know where he is, but we’ve all been over this place. There is _no_ sign of him. Either he’s not here or he’s just not worth it.”

Pit gripped his sword angrily. He was ready to use it. ‘Pit!’ Viridi warned. ‘Engaging him will only waste time. Just ignore him and continue on your way.’

Pit turned away from the group. “Go on without me then. I’ll catch up once I’ve found my brother.”

He climbed another ladder, continuing his upward trek. He made it up, then heard the sound of approaching footsteps him. He looked at Lucina, Marth, and Daisy.

“We are accompanying you,” Marth informed him as he made his way up. “Since your brother needs help, we shall do what we can.”

‘Ugh, don’t get sappy with me,’ Viridi groaned.

Pit laughed, already feeling his attitude improve. “Technically, he’s getting sappy with me.” He saw the other three look at him in confusion. “It’s just Viridi talking to me; I’ve got her spirit equipped.” He looked at the three sincerely. “Thank you.”

Daisy grinned at him as she waited for Marth to finish climbing. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I want to see Dark Pit's reaction when he learns I played a large part in saving him. It will continue our friendly rivalry.”

Pit nodded sagely. “It’ll eat him up. It’ll also cause him to do something nice in return; he hates owing people.”

Pit walked to the right, looking out from the balcony to the dark sky. He tried to reach for Dark Pit in his mind again, but there was nothing anymore. Pit supposed his brother had been under Dharkon’s control for too long at this point.

“What should I do Viridi?” Pit wondered. “I can’t trace him through our connection anymore.”

Viridi hummed. ‘You don’t have anything... left over from before?”

Pit shook his head. “Not Really. I had my chance and I didn’t get here quickly enough.”

‘It doesn’t help that this castle is so confusing,’ Viridi complained. ‘But I guess many old castles are.’

Pit stiffened in concentration. “Old... Confusing... Castle.”

‘Yes, that is what I said,’ Viridi mocked. ‘I’m glad your mind can still hear me.’

“Old castles tend to have secret passages, right Viridi?” Pit asked, eyes narrowed as he stared out at the sky. “To hide things and as escapes.”

‘Yes, they do!’ Viridi exclaimed, quickly catching on. ‘You think Pittoo was placed down a secret passage?’

Pit sighed. “Yes? No? Maybe? I mean, we’ve gone over so much of this place multiple times we no sight of him. It’s possible he was placed in one, right?”

Viridi thought it over. ‘It’s certainly possible. Although it’s also possible that he’s in the areas up ahead that haven’t yet been traversed.”

“No, that much I know,” Pit informed her. “The only feeling I’m getting is that I’ve missed something important in this, and a secret passage might be what I, we all, missed.”

‘Well, give the secret passages a try,’ Viridi said. ‘It’s not like we’re getting any younger.’

Pit nodded, smiling cheerfully. Finally, they were getting somewhere. This felt _right_ to him. “Thanks Viridi.” He turned back to the others, Lucina just finishing climbing up.

“Viridi and I came up with a plan and we’ll see where that takes us,” Pit started, “because we’re starting to run out of ideas.”

“What did you have in mind?” Lucina asked.

“We’ll look for secret passages,” Pit told them. “ _I_ came up with the idea that since this is an old castle, there might be some around. Do you think we should split up into pairs to cover more areas, or stay together?”

The other three considered the question. “I think this will go quicker if we split up,” Marth said. “The sooner we finish this, the sooner your brother is safe and we can catch up with the others.”

Pit nodded. “Alright, we all agree?” he asked the girls.

They nodded. “I’ll start here,” Daisy offered.

“Marth and I will travel upwards,” Lucina offered. “You have covered the catacombs very thoroughly; I do not think we will find anything there.”

“Alright, good luck you two!” Daisy wished them.

“You two, as well,” Marth replied. He and Lucina walked to the left staircase and travelled back up to the roof.

“So... just look around the walls, I guess?” Pit asked Daisy.

She shrugged. “Sure, this was your idea, anyway.”

Pit walked inside the castle from the balcony, and began to feel against the wall. He pressed his hand against the wall to see if anything gave way, but there was no look. He looked up at the paintings overhead, running his fingers along the frame. No matter how much he squinted, he couldn’t make out what the paintings were. He had never seen this kind of art before, and it made him wonder just how old this castle was.

Daisy lowered herself to the floor and moved the stones on the ground, waiting to see if that did anything. Nothing. She sighed. “Darn, I was hoping that’d work.”

“That’s what I was hoping for when I suggested the idea about secret passages,” Pit remarked as he approached the stone ledge of the fire place. “I know it’s just one room, but I hope we find something here.”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, I get it; you want to see Dark Pit sooner rather than later. I really want to see Peach, Luigi, and Mario soon.”

Pit winced. “I wasn’t really paying attention by that point, but I’m pretty sure Princess Peach went with Mario down the north path. He felt Luigi down that way.”

Daisy smiled at him. “If anyone could find Luigi, it would be Mario. You know what happened when they babies?”

Pit laughed. “Me? The huge Mario fan? Nope, I have absolutely no idea what happened.”

“Yeah, well, they look out for each other,” Daisy said. “And Mario will take care of Peach if she needs...”

“Daisy?” Pit questioned, stopping his tracing of the stone of the fire place as she trailed off. “What’s up?”

She was eyeing the inside of the fire place. “Do you think this goes somewhere? It looks like we could fit through it.”

Pit looked in the fire place and tried to reach out to his brother. Still no luck. “I suppose it's worth a shot, right Viridi? I don’t think any of the others ever mentioned the fire place, so it’s possible something was missed.”

‘Knock yourself out,’ Viridi said. ‘It’ll just take you to another roof, though.’

Pit rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s give this a shot, Daisy.”

Daisy crawled into the fireplace and began shimmying herself up. Pit tucked his wings in, following behind her. It was tight and cramped, especially with two people going through at once, but the two made it work. Daisy reached the top, extending a hand to Pit to help him up. He took it gratefully, relieved to finally be out of the small space.

Pit gasped as he looked around. “We were right! There is something up here!”

There was a Kirby clone sitting there, staring at them. This Kirby clone was grey, and Kirby was already light, but the clone looked lighter than usual. Almost like...

“A boo spirit, maybe?” Daisy questioned. The two approached the spot where the clone was lurking. It jumped up to defend its post. “Looks like we’re not getting past without a fight.”

“Want me to take care of it?” Pit asked out of politeness.

Daisy scoffed. “No way. If this _is_ a boo spirit, those guys have caused a lot of trouble for my friends in the past. I think it’s time they met Daisy!” She paused. “Besides, if Dark Pit is up here, I know you’ll want to be the one to release him. You should save your strength for _that_ fight.”

Daisy rushed towards the clone, immediately getting in some damage. After that, Pit’s attention on the battle was lost, as he gazed at the figure not too far away from their current position.

“Pittoo,” Pit whispered in amazement. He had been right! He knew his brother had been down the east path. He had told and shown them all, even as Pit had started to doubt his suspicions. Pit spared a thought to Ridley, thinking about his comments and grinning in satisfaction.

Dark Pit stood similar to how he had when Pit had encountered him in the Lunar Sanctum all those years ago. His arms were crossed, each hand holding one of his swords. His wings were tucked in. His facial expression was a mixture of apathetic and bored as he watched the battle between Daisy and the Kirby clone.

“Don’t worry, Pittoo!” Pit called over to him. Dull eyes, yet somehow still cold, turned to him. “As soon as Daisy’s taken care of that clone, I’m coming for you!”

Pit thought he caught an eye roll, but couldn’t be sure. He wondered if Dark Pit would act like a mindless robot while they fought, or if parts of his personality would shine through. If he had been the Light Realm, Pit would have said mindless robot, but something was... _off_ about some of the fighters under Dharkon’s control. Some, not all, acted a bit like themselves during the fight. Pit didn’t know which one would hurt him more.

The battle between the Princess of Sarasaland and the Kirby clone was pretty short. The Kirby body disappeared, leaving behind only a floating orb. Barely anything else registered as Pit _bolted_ towards his possessed twin.

Daisy watched him go, and decided to deal with the spirit herself and then just observe. It was obvious Pit wanted to do this.

Pit skidded to a stop in front of him. “Hey Pittoo! I’ll fight you—“

Pit had only just gotten the words out when he was hit with one of Dark Pit’s arrows. He let out a surprised yell as he held his arm where he’d been hit. Pit had been lulled back into a false sense of security; he had forgotten that this wasn’t one of their Smash Matches or their little games of Light vs. Dark. He wouldn’t forget that again.

Pit nodded. “Right, if that’s how you want to play it, I’ll fight your way, Pittoo.” He stopped. Pit looked at him sincerely as he dodged another arrow. “I promise, little brother, I’ll get you out of this.”

Pit thought that the possessed dark angel had flinched at the, “little brother” remark, much as Dark Pit did if Pit said that _around_ others. He filed that away for future use, if necessary.

Then, Pit attacked. He fired two arrows in rapid succession, both hitting Dark Pit. Pit then ran forward and managed to grab hold of him. Pit threw him before he could get free and fired another arrow. Dark Pit grunted as he landed.

Pit gasped, thinking he had hurt him seriously. He nearly ran over to help him up, but his brother quickly rose. Dark Pit fired another arrow and Pit dodged to the right. His possessed counterpart had predicted this move and was able to slash Pit with one of his blades, then with his Silver Bow. Pit was knocked back, but was barely able to land on his feet. Pit calmed his breathing, attempting to stop his eyes from watering. He didn’t want to hurt his brother, but had _to_ in order to save him. It was harder to deal with than he had initially thought.

‘You know,’ Viridi started as Pit dodged slashes from Dark Pit, ‘you don’t have to necessarily hurt him that bad. You just have to get him far enough off the roof.’

Pit’s eyes widened as realization struck him. “That’s right! He can’t fly. It wouldn’t hurt him too much though, would it?”

‘I don’t think so,’ Viridi answered. ‘You angels are pretty resilient. Besides, he would just turn into a trophy like the rest of the fighters did when they were freed. He might feel a bit sore, though.’

Pit nodded. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do. “Okay. Thanks Viridi!”

Dark Pit managed to hit him with his blade. Pit groaned as he fell to the ground and his back was slashed by his brother. Before he could get away, Pit was thrown up into the air and slashed three more times, the last sending him up higher.

Pit dodged as Dark Pit jumped up to meet him as he fell. Pit thrust his sword at his twin, managing to hit him with the tip of the blade. Dark Pit yelled as he was launched back horizontally.

Pit landed on the ground, taking a few deep breaths. He wanted this to be over already. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears and his eyes were becoming damp again, like grass immediately after it had stopped raining. He hated hearing his little brother scream in pain like that.

Pit shook his head, telling himself that the sooner he beat Dark Pit, the sooner they could put this behind them. He rushed over to his brother, who was just finishing getting up, and did a kneeling outward slash with his blade and the possessed fighter was sent upward. Pit jumped up to meet him and delivered three upward slashes. Dark Pit was sent even further into the dark sky and Pit landed, but he wasn’t finished yet.

As Dark Pit fell down, Pit jumped up to meet him again. The black-haired angel managed to dodge and land safely on the ground. As Pit landed close to him, he threw up his shield a moment too late. Pit was grabbed headfirst and spun around, and then he quickly hit the ground headfirst. As Pit stood up, he was bombarded by multiple arrows.

Dark Pit ran at him, yelling, “Electroshock!”

Pit yelled as he was sent back and over the edge of the roof.

‘Pit!’ Viridi shouted

“I’m fine!” he yelled back at her as his wings glowed green and he quickly made his way back to the roof.

Pit flew up past the ledge so he could land away from it and corner his brother. Dark Pit was waiting for him at the edge and as Pit passed him, he again yelled, “Electroshock!”

Pit was able to dodge this time, landing away from the ledge. His possessed twin fell over the side, but quickly grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Pit quickly closed in on him, performing a dashing uppercut with his Upperdash Arm. Dark Pit was sent up into the air.

He attempted to land further away from Pit, but was followed whichever way he tried to go. As Dark Pit landed, Pit grabbed his brother’s hair and spun him. As he did, Pit said, “I promise Pittoo, one day we will both look back on this moment and laugh.” Pit knew this battle was coming to a close and he was determined to be the victor to save his brother. He slammed Dark Pit into the ground headfirst, almost finding it funny that he was copying his brother’s earlier attack.

As Dark Pit struggled to quickly get up, Pit reached out to quickly, but gently stroke his hair. “This is gonna hurt a little, but it’s for your own good. It’s almost over, little brother.”

As Pit called him that, he thought he saw his brother deflate a little bit and the shining red of his possessed eyes flicker. Pit took a deep breath, and finished the battle.

He fired several arrows at his brother, all of them hitting him and launching Dark Pit over the ledge. As he yelled, “Electroshock” in an attempt to get back on the stage, Pit violently slashed him away. His possessed brother was sent flying away, screaming in pain.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped and Pit saw a flash. He sighed in relief, the battle was over and his brother was free from Dharkon’s control. Pit sucked in multiple breaths, almost ready to start bawling in relief.

A thud sounded behind him. Pit spun around and faced his brother’s trophy.

“Why was it transported up here?” Pit muttered to Viridi.

‘Most likely because this is where he was stationed,’ she answered. ‘That’s my only theory.’

Pit nodded, smiling widely. “Okay.”

He stumbled over to his brother’s trophy. He bent down and touched the base of it. He closed his eyes and laughed at the familiar sound of the trophy turning into a living being.

Pit heard the sound of someone falling to the ground and groaning. His laughter stopped and he opened his eyes to see his twin rubbing his head.

Dark Pit’s clear, _usual_ red eyes looked at him. “What happened?”

Instead of answering him, Pit launched himself at his brother and wrapped his arms around him. He lowered his wings and shoved his face into Dark Pit’s neck, finally letting some tears fall. He felt his younger brother stiffen. Pit wasn’t sure whether it was out of surprise, pain, or confusion.

“Umm...” Dark Pit awkwardly started. “Why are you _touching_ me?”

Pit burst out laughing at his brother, relief flooding him like an overflowing pond. He wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, gently pushing Dark Pit’s wings down. Slowly, and still slightly tense, his twin returned the gesture and wrapped his arms around Pit.

Pit took some deep breaths and calmed down. He began whispering, “It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’m sorry I had to hurt you,” over and over again.

For what felt like years, the two angel twins just sat there on the roof of Dracula’s Castle holding each other in their arms. Daisy had looked away and attempted to tune them out to give them some privacy.

After some time, and Pit’s whispering had stopped, Dark Pit spoke up, “So, are we just going to sit here all day or are you going to tell me what happened?”

His brother’s casual sass broke Pit out of the dazed state of happiness that he had entered. He gently pulled away and stood up. He smiled and offered his brother a hand. Dark Pit gave him a small, but genuine, smile in thanks and took the hand.

When they were both on their feet, Pit sighed. “What do you remember?”

Dark Pit swallowed, but remained composed. “We were at the cliff, trying to fight Galeem. He sent those beams at us. Palutena tried to buy us time to get away, but when she was taken; our Power of Flight went with her. We were falling, both of us were screaming, and then you were just... _gone_. Like Palutena and a bunch of others. It felt really strange, but then I was gone.”

Pit’s eyes widened in horror. “I was gone before you? I didn’t even think about that.”

Dark Pit shrugged. “Like I said, it wasn’t long. Probably not even a couple seconds. Everything went blank after that, but I remember waking up briefly. It was really disorienting, but I remember feeling you. You were trying to reach out to me.”

Pit smiled. “Yeah, I was. I didn’t think you would notice.”

“Well, I did,” Dark Pit said simply. “It went black again quickly, and I thought I felt you panicking. Then I woke up here.”

Pit nodded. “Okay, so after everyone was taken out with the beams—“

“Except Kirby!” Daisy yelled over.

Dark Pit started, just noticing her for the first time. “Why is she here? Didn’t you think she and Peach were the same person sometime ago?”

Pit blushed slightly as Daisy looked at him. “You what?”

Pit waved a hand quickly, trying to redirect the conversation. “She wanted some credit for helping to save you.” He chose to ignore his brother’s look of horror and Daisy’s grin at him. “Anyway, after that, Galeem used our bodies to make clones of us and placed the spirits of everyone who lost their bodies inside the clones. Viridi included.”

“She’s here?” Dark Pit questioned.

‘Hello, little angel,’ Viridi remarked.

“Yup,” Pit replied. “She says hi.” Dark Pit nodded. “She’s been... a big help to me. She helped me feel not so alone.”

He ignored Viridi’s groan and, ‘This is _still_ not a hug-it-out moment.’

“With the captured fighters,” Pit continued, “Galeem possessed us and placed a lot of us in the Light Realm.”

Pit noticed Dark Pit flinch. “ _Possessed_?”

He placed a soothing hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Just wait until I’m done. After we saved everyone we found, we noticed that a lot of us were still missing, but we went to confront Galeem in hopes that _that_ would reveal where the rest of you guys were. We beat him and the rest of you were released from his control.”

“That's why I remember waking up,” Dark Pit theorized.

Pit nodded. “I think so. However, after we beat him, someone else took over. He called himself Dharkon. He had a bunch of Crazy Hands with him and he took control of you all. He opened up the Dark Realm and we all went down separate paths to find you guys.”

Dark Pit narrowed his eyes. “How did you know where I was?”

Pit shrugged helplessly. “Our bond somehow led me down one of the paths without you awake to communicate, the east one. You were a pain to find. We had to go through a chimney to find you, and that boo spirit. Many of the others were ready to leave you behind.”

“Not you, though,” Dark Pit finished. Pit shook his head. Dark Pit looked around, at both Pit and Daisy. He pressed his lips together. “Thank you for not leaving me behind.”

Pit quirked his lips in a smile. “Pittoo? Thanking someone? Quick! Find Doctor Mario!”

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. “I take back everything nice I ever said about you.”

Daisy smiled at their interaction, but broke it up. “Come on, guys. We should go catch up with the others so we can hopefully find Dharkon. And find Lucina and Marth so they know Pittoo’s safe.”

“They helped, too?” Dark Pit asked, slightly surprised.

“Uh huh, they went to another section of the roof to look over it again,” Pit explained as he and his brother hurried to join Daisy as she descended the chimney.

“I’ve been possessed twice?” Dark Pit asked, abruptly changing the subject. He looked to be shaking.

Pit nodded sadly. “I’m sorry.”

His brother closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was still shaking and Pit knew exactly why: Rage. He could feel Dark Pit’s rage in the back of his mind like fireworks.

When his shaking had calmed, Dark Pit opened his eyes. They were cold and a slightly bloodthirsty smile sat upon his lips. “Let’s go, then,” Dark Pit said. “We must still have others to save, since Palutena clearly isn’t here with you. And I want to make those two, _Galeem_ and _Dharkon_ , pay.”

Pit winced at the mention of his goddess. She was next. He, Dark Pit, and Viridi would save her together. Just like before.

Pit went down the chimney next, calling up to his brother, “Meet you at the bottom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, I'm not very good at writing fighting and I don't have access to this game right now. I'm sorry if it seems a bit awkward!
> 
> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
